Freedom is life's great lie
by x Red Head x
Summary: SHIELD has captured Darcy and Odin has given Loki his punishment on Asgard. The Avengers have ran away with Emma, Darcy's and Loki's forbidden daughter . Will they be reunited ? Loki x darcy, Thor x Jane, tony x pepper, clint x Tasha - (old title was Strange, disfunctional, loving family)
1. Prologue

**Hey guys so here is a story of forrbidden love and the sacrifices a young girl will have to make.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own anything other than the story line.**

* * *

"Father! Please don't leave me!" yelled a girl no smaller than a five year old, who was clinging to her fathers neck.

"Emma. Sweet heart, my friends will have to take care for you while I'm gone, " The father said trying to soothe the little girl from a frantic sob into small hiccup, " sleep now and may you be a rest for now." He said placing a hand on the child's head and with some green smoke she was asleep and safe.

" Aunty Nat ?" Asked a four year old girl, walking around at midnight with a blanket around her shoulders.

" Yeah?" Answered the tried red headed woman " Is that dream still bothering you?" She asked gesturing from the young girl to come a sit beside her.

" Yeah but the thing is, I can some what use magic in it. A green mist covers me from head to toe and I can fell power surging through my veins, it's scary but overwhelmingly comforting." She ended with a yawn and resting her head on the widow's shoulder she fell asleep.

" Well... You are your fathers daughter. And we will protect you no matter what." The widow stated as she carried the child back to her guarded room.

* * *

**so that's the prologue, do you like ? Well hit follow, do you love it? favourite it! **

**Thanks **


	2. Chapter 1 - Gifts?

**Hey guys so its the 1st chapter, this is we're it all begins, dont worry if there are any gaps flash backs will happen**

* * *

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Emma, Happy birthday to you!" Was what the teenager woke up too today. Usually it was either Jane trying to wake her but failing then she would then get Thor zap little lighting shocks into her feet. They didn't hurt her! Hell, she could withstand the Hulk screaming down her ear the wake her but it didn't even make her stir. But today was different, it was her 15th birthday and she was sure the guys hadn't forgotten that.

" What time is it ?" She asked sitting up glaring daggers at everyone for waking her.

" 12 O'clock sleeping beauty!" Chimed Pepper, who was leaning on Tony

" Urg! Wake me up when it's 3!" Emma exclaimed putting the pillow over head, but just to have it pulled off by Clint with no success since there was more than one pillow.

" Hey it's your birthday, and we have presents!" Clint smiled at how Emma pulled the pillow so fast from her face that some duck feathers were still on her nose .

" Okay I will let you guys off just this time, but you guys really didn't need to get me anything." Emma said giving them her most famous smile.

"Okay, I will just take mine back then ." Muttered Tony but Pepper elbowed him. " I mean here, this is from me and Aunty Pepper." Said Tony handing Emma a box, inside was an ear piece .

" Cool!" Emma quickly put the ear piece in and she could here Jarvis wishing happy birthday to her," Wow it's Jarvis! Thank you!" Pepper smiled at her fascination with technology .

" Here, this is of me and Uncle Thor, I know you will love it !" exclaimed Jane who leaned on Thor who winked back at Jane. Emma winced at romance. Love is a weakness!

When Emma was handed the box it was surprisingly heavy, inside where two black combat boots with golden wings on either side of the ankles. " Awesome, Thanks !"

" These boots are like no other, niece. These grant unbelievable speed and strength!" Thor said loudly and patted her shoulder and she smiled.

" Here you go," Clint handed her a rather large box much to Thor's dismay " You may need to protect your family from a distance sometime!" When he opened the box it revealed a bow and satchel of arrows .

" Thanks so much Uncle Clint!" Emma reacted up and gave him a hug, she had always wanted to learn how to shoot an arrow and now she has her own , wow!

" And to go with Clint's present is mine..." Bruce handed her a small box and when opened where six little bottles "... So when you hurt someone you just pour this stuff on their wound and it heals it but only put a little on because it multiplies." Stark laughed at Clint's scowl at banner.

" Thanks, it will be very useful." Emma knew how long Dr. Banner had spent on this gift, he had been in the workshop for months trying to replicate white blood cells which make the healing process twice as quick as normal.

" My turn!" Yelled Steve " Here you go sugar, happy birthday" he said handling her a object rapped in gift wrap.

" Thanks, " As Emma opened the gift she realised that it was a electronic sleeve with a button. " What's the button for?" She asked looking up at the captain.

" Press it!" He exclaimed and when she did an air shield formed with the avengers logo on it. " Stark helped me build it. " he said.

" Helped! I did most of the work..." started Tony but to be finished by an elbow in the gut from Pepper Potts. " Yeah, he helped build it" this earned him another jab in the side.

" And to tie it all together, here is mine" Natasha gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before she gave her the present. Emma wasted no time in opening it to reveal.

" Oh my God, it's a suit like yours!" She practically yelled and hugged Nat, she had been like a big sister he whole life and she could trust her with all her heart.

" Your welcome sweetie."

" Ok down to business, Emma you know that it's your 15th birthday and..." Steve started.

" ...That the gifts your mother and father left you with when you were a child are now available for you to open." Finished Jane and handed her a box . Inside was a letter.

_My dearest Emma,_

_When you are reading this, it means you are old enough to realise and understand why we had to leave you with your now close family. When I was Aunty Jane's assistant in New Mexico her lover brought a brother to us asking to care for him. His name was Loki. One thing lead to another and we fell in love. S.H.I.E.L.D did not approve of us and ordered us to split up but it was too late, I had become pregnant with you. The avengers found this out and came to help us, and they did. The time came when they got your father and sent him for Asguardian justice and soon they will becoming for me. I sent you with the avengers to a far away place where I knew you would be safe. The day will come when we can be a family together again. It will not be easy but I wish you good luck and please stay safe my beautiful Daughter, Emma. Here are a few gifts to help you on your way._

Under the letter where a pair of gloves and a book.

" What do the gloves do?" Emma asked wiping a tear from the corner of her eye.

"Well... Your mother was known for her taser so I assume its taser gloves." Stated Jane, smiling weakly at the girl.

"And the book...?"

" Your fathers Magic Book, he knew you would process a great amount of power and wanted you to be able to use it properly." Answered Thor opening the book to reveal another letter.

_My star, _

_It is your 15th birthday, correct? Well happy birthday sweetie. It was a gift to be able to see you, even if it was only a brief amount of time. Worry not, we will meet again, my child. I must return to Asguard to face punishment but your mother will need your help. You hold an amazing amount of power in that little body of yours, so you will use that to help your mother. On each of these pages there a spells to cast your body to shadows or replicate yourself to intimidate your enemy. I have left notes on each page for guidance. _

_I love you, Father _

" Okay, so what the plan!?" Emma asked putting the letters safely into her book and staring at Steve, since he is the one who makes the choices around here.

" We'll have to wait until your trained and can cast simple spells, but we want to be able to find where SHIELD have hidden your Mother. " He answered noticing that Tony was twitching.

" Jarvis has located Miss Lewis, she is in the New Mexico head quarters of S.H.I.E.L.D, they are keeping her their for bribery incase Loki was to return from exile." Stark answered nodding at Natasha.

" Babe, go get changed into your new gear and we will start with self defence and Thor, " Thor looking up from eating a pop tart, " You can help with the magic thing right? Since you have seen Loki practice it many time?" Instantly Thor nodded, pushing the rest of the pop tart into his mouth.

" Okay, I guess I will see you in a min." Emma grabbed the jump suit and the gear that the guys had given her along with the combat boots, and wished for the best.

* * *

**So... How was it? Please leave comments and follow please **

**thanks x**


	3. Chapter 2 - Blue?

**Hey guys, so this is chapter 2, please follow as very important secretes are going to be revealed.**

* * *

Emma woke to an empty room the next morning. She groggily got up and shuffled out of her room and down the hall, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she went. She stopped at Natasha 's and Clint's room and peered in. She found Clint asleep, she quietly padded over to the side of the bed and flicked him in the forehead. She felt him flinch and wake up.

"Morning," he whispered slowly opening his eyes.

"Morning, are you going to train me to shoot an arrow today?" Emma asked sitting down on his bed, she had come very close to the pair of assassins.

"Yeah, I'll take you to the shooting range later," Clint said shifting slightly.

Emma got up and held a hand out to the Hawk. Clint smiled and brushed her hair out of her face.

" Come on, I can smell breakfast!" Emma screamed as she ran to the kitchen.

" Your definitely your mother's daughter." Clint laughed as he followed the teenage to the kitchen.

Emma giggled as she saw a massive pile of pancakes covered with sirup . She embraced Jane who was cooking up the breakfast.

"So everyone up for training this morning?" Clint asked sliding into on of the chairs at the breakfast table.

"Can we eat first?" Emma asked looking up at Clint, from her file of food.

" Sure, we still need to wait for Nat to get back before we start." He said tucking into his own pile of pancakes.

" So, Emma have you learned any spells from the book yet?" Asked Jane washing the dishes.

" Yer, Listen..." She said making little movements with her hands and Clint just looked confused.

" Listen to...!" Clint covered his mouth as he realised his voice had been changed to sound like Jane. " Change it back!"

" Hahahahaha, that's just too funny, but change it back its a little creepy." Jane laughed, sitting beside Emma.

" Okay, Okay." Emma said and with some swift movements of her hands Clint's voice was back to normal.

" Oh Thank God!" He exclaimed as Tony and Thor entered the room.

" Thank Me, why?" Thor laughed patting Clint's shoulder.

" Not you! Anyway, on the bright side Emma can cast some spells!" He screamed as he ran out of the room with his pancakes to avoid the wrath of Emma's spells.

" Great, so you didn't need my help after all!" Thor echoed while giving Jane a peck on the cheek.

" Yer, My father had left notes on each page telling me how to perform them and what spells are the best to start of with." Emma said, putting her dishes in the sink.

" Okay, she can do spells but that doesn't make her matrix training any easier." Stated Tony, pouring himself some orange juice into a glass.

" Actually, when I was practicing last night, I came a across a spell which increase stamina, so it won't be as hard for me to keep up!" Emma stated holding a glass out to Tony so he could pour some juice in for her.

" Unfair." Tony stated as he walked out of the kitchen back to his room.

" So, are you going to train too?" Emma asked Jane who was being all lovey dovey with Thor. " Hey guys, not PDA in the kitchen!" She practically screamed down Thor's ear.

" Sorry Niece, why don't you go get changed into your gear, I saw Barton and he said he starting as soon as you get dressed." Thor said leaving Jane to sit opposite Emma.

"Okay." Emma said she got up and left to her room.

" She really reminds me of Darcy." Jane said looking at the door which Emma had just walked out of. " The way her brown hair flicks up at the back reminds that Loki is also her parent but she is so similar to Loki." Thor smiled sadly.

" Stay strong Jane, They both will be back with us soon." Thor said nodding at Jane looking out of the window, eyes widening at the snow that was falling. "Emma." He whispered.

" Thor what's wrong?" Jane asked worriedly as she followed Thor to Emma's room. As they opened the door they saw Emma by an opened window with snow falling through it.

" Am...Am I cursed?" Emma asked Turning around to them to reveal that her skin was blue and her eyes were red. Jane just looked up at Thor who just looked at Emma softly.

" Emma come sit, " Thor said motioning to the bed and she did, the blue slowly fading back to pale skin as Jane closed the window. " You know that your Father is from Jotunheim, right?" He asked her and she nodded " Well... That's the home to frost giants and when you started using magic, the seal you Father put on you as a baby broke and revealed your true form." He said hugging her tightly.

" So, I'm a frost Giant?"

* * *

**so Emma is a frost Giant, don't forget to review x**


	4. Chapter 3 - Shoot?

**okay so far we have found out that Loki and Darcy fell in love but got separated from each other by S.H.I.E.L.D and they have a kid called Emma. Emma and the rest of the Avengers are training to beat Nick Fury and reunited Darcy and Emma.**

* * *

" Hey!" Said Natasha as she walked into her's and Clint's bedroom.

" I will be at the range today with Emma, I'm going to teach her how to shoot, you coming?" Clint said as he tied his boots.

" Yer sure, I have to polish up my own skills anyway." Said Natasha.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Nat called out.

Emma cautiously walked in, "Is this alright?" she asked gesturing to her outfit. She wore an almost exact copy of what Natasha wore.

"Perfect," Natasha replied.

"I bought my bow too," Emma said holding up her weapon.

"Great! Follow me," Clint said leading her to the shooting range. "You can set your bow down on the table. I want to show you something," he continued walking to the room across the hallway. "We'll get your handprint scanned in soon," he said as he scanned his hand and the door swung open.

Emma's mouth fell open, "Damn," she breathed.

"Yeah I feel like that every time they open this door," another male said startling Emma.

She spun around to find Steve standing in the hallway. He was wearing jeans and a shirt which the sleeves where roled up to his elbows. Emma beamed at him and sprung forward, catching him off guard, wrapping her arms around him, "Steve!" she exclaimed.

Steve chuckled, "Hey kiddo."

Clint couldn't help but smile at the interaction. He was glad that Emma had the same relationship that she, himself and Natasha had with Everyone.

"So what you guys up to on this morning?" Steve asked placing his hands on his hips.

"Steve! When did you get here?" Natasha asked as she came into the room.

"Just a bit ago," Steve replied walking over to Natasha and pulling her into an embrace. "How is everything?" He asked

"Good, everything is good," Natasha replied.

"We were just going to do a little bit of training," Clint finally answered.

"Sounds like fun. Mind if I watch?" Tony asked who appeared in the door way.

"Nah, you know you're not welcome," Clint replied.

Nat smiled, "Hey, don't let him bully you Tony, he just wants what's best for her." Tony smiled taking a seat beside Steve offering him some dried fruit.

Clint motioned for Emma to join him in the room full of weapons.

"Do you guys use all of these?" Emma asked staring at the vast aray of guns.

"At one time no, but they have all been used." Clint said as he picked up a box off of the rack.

He flipped up the latches and opened the top to reveal a recurve bow neatly folded up.

"Do you have a glove and guard?" Clint asked.

Lucy shook her head.

"Oh yeah i forgot that. That's okay, I've got plenty," Clint said turning to a draw and pulling out a glove and guard.

Natasha came in behind them and reached in between to grab a pair of pistols. She slipped the guns into her side pockets and grabbed a box of ammo and couple clips.

"Will you carry this?" Clint asked holding out the folded up target to Emma. "Then go back to the range."

She nodded and exited the room. Tony and Steve followed Emma and took a seat in the room.

"They're good teachers," Steve said his voice echoing slightly.

" Yeah, but she will end up creeping up on us and pranking us at the same time." Tony said putting his legs up on the empty seat beside him.

"Yeah but only to you Tony," laughed Emma as Clint added walked in holding his bow and quivers.

He set his quiver down and slung the bow over his back. He wore his own glove and guard. Natasha came in after and set another pair of pistols down on the table. Emma noticed that these looked different than the others in her pocket.

"So here's the plan. We can do weapons then hand to hand." Natasha said.

"But first I wanna see her shoot Tash," Clint said.

Emma gulped, "With my bow?"

"Yep, just pick a target and shoot," Clint replied nodding down the room.

She slipped on the glove noting how soft the worn leather was. On the other arm she pulled on the guard then picked up her own bow and small quiver.

She stepped up to the X that was marked on the floor. She nocked an arrow and pulled her bow up ready to shoot, searching for a target. She could see her own arm shake, not from tension but from fear. She was afraid of disappointing the four people watching. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. These people wouldn't care whether she missed or not. She opened her eyes, locking on the farthest target and let go.

The arrow whistled through the air and landed with a satisfying thunk in the dead center.

"Your a natural! That was your first time using a bow right?" Clint asked picking Emma up and twirling her in a circle.

"That was amazing," Steve beamed.

Emma felt her face flushed as she smiled at her uncle. She glanced over to Tony, seeing he wore the same proud look.

"Thanks." Emma said shyly, as she walked back over to the X marker again practicing over and over again to perfect her skills.

* * *

" Wow, what a long day!" Emma sighed as she leaned against Thor who was watching Total Wipeout.

" I would be able to do this under a minuet!" He boomed while putting his arm around Emma.

" So what did you learn?" Asked Jane who sat on the other side of Thor.

" Actually I didn't learn anything, Clint didn't need to show me how to use a bow 'cause instinct took over and he couldn't teach me anything else." Emma said standing up and stretching her limbs.

" Good to know you didn't need to use those bottles." Added Bruce looking up from his newspaper and nodded at Emma's belt which still had all six bottles unopened.

" Do you doubt me ability, Brucie?" She laughed and he just shock his head, smiling to himself. " I think I will turn in early tonight."

" I will take you to bed," said Jane who unwrapped herself from Thor while Emma kissed both Men on the cheek while saying good night and the pair of them walked to Emma's room which was beside Janes and Thor's Room.

"Night Jane," Lucy said softly. She shuffled down lower into her pillows and closed her eyes. To her surprise sleep came quickly, leaving her only a moment to pray that this night would be calm.

* * *

She was walking down a hall - that she recognized as part of the S.H.E.I.L.D from the photos Tony had shown her - She could hear people muttering around her as she walked, her footsteps echoing off the platinum floors.

Finally she made it to the head quarters spotting Nick Fury standing in front of a computer. She ran to him with her taser gloves charged.

"Where is she!," She said tackling him to the floor.

"Who!?" He said trying to sit up but her Asguardian boots wouldn't let him.

" My Mother! The one you locked up because she fell in love!" She screamed as her taser gloves came nearer to his chest.

"Ms Lewis?" He asked.

" Yes!" She seethed, pushing him more to the ground.

"I will tell you where she is if you do as I say" he said calmly awaiting for her reply.

She nodded still holding him to the ground.

" I got I have a task for you," Nick said

Emma let Nick sit up and dust of his clothes and allowed herself to be led away to the roof top. She spotted a figure that had a hood pulled over its head. They stopped a few paces before the figure.

She looked up at Nick questioningly.

He smiled and held out a bow and arrow that seemed to come out of nowhere.

"Now child, kill him," Nick said softly.

Terror flooded her eyes as she looked at Him.

"No! I will not kill anyone without a reason," she whimpered.

"Your mother," Nick hissed kneeling down next to her.

"Do you her want to live?" he whispered in her ear.

"Yes," she breathed.

"Do you believe murders deserve to live?" he continued.

"No," she squeaked her arms beginning to shake.

"This man is a murder. He has killed more than you can count," Fury whispered into her ear.

She gripped the bow tightly.

"Kill him, rid the world of his filth," He ordered nudging her forward. " And you may have your mother!"

She stumbled slightly and shakily raised her bow, aiming for the man's heart.

"Do it now!" Nick spat.

She closed her eyes, letting go of the string. She winced when she heard the sickening thunk of the arrow hitting its target. When she opened her eyes, Fury now stood by the figure with his hand on the hood.

The look in his eye had changed. Now it was cold and frightening.

"Well done," he said his voice causing her to shiver.

He then yanked off the hood and she fell to her knees in horror. Before her lay Loki, her father. Out of nowhere a scream bubbled up from her throat and split the deafening silence

* * *

Thor's heart began to race and he trained his ears in on the source of the sound. He paused outside of Emma's door and listened. After a moment there was another moan followed by a choked sob , he didn't hesitate any further.

In a blink of an eye he was next to Emma's bed carefully assessing the situation. He watched as she tossed and turned in her sleep, her face scrunched up in what looked like pain.

"Nooooooo, please stop," she groaned curling her body up into a tight ball.

Thor's hands hovered over her, almost afraid to touch her. After another heart wrenching sob, Thor sat down on the edge of the bed and wrapped his arms around his niece, pulling her body and blankets against his chest. She fought against trying to pull away, eyes still screwed shut.

"Hey, shhhh, sweetheart it's me, Uncle Thor. Shhhh, it's okay. Come on wake up, baby," Thor said rubbing Emma's back soothingly like he had done when she was a baby.

Emma's eyes shot open and she stared up wildly at Thor, taking in who was holding her.

"Thor?" she whimpered.

Once the entire situation sunk in, she melted into his embrace, sobbing against him. He held her close, rocking slightly. After the sobs ceased, He brushed Emma's hair out of her face and kissed her temple.

"You want to talk about it?" he murmured rubbing her shoulder softly.

"It was Nick," Lucy whimpered.

Thor's chest tightened, "What about him?" he asked keeping his tone calm.

"I have the dream before. I go asking to find Momma and he tells me that the only way is to kill someone... My father," Lucy explained burrowing her heard against her uncle's chest.

"It's okay sweetheart, he's not gonna to hurt you or let you hurt your Father. You are safe. Try and sleep," Thor said making a move to get up.

Emma panicked and clung to his arm, "Don't leave me! Please," she exclaimed looking up at him with worried eyes.

Thor smiled back at her, "Okay, scoot over."

Emma scooted over to make room for Thor. Thor propped himself up against the headboard and pulled her pillow into his lap. Emma laid her head back down and allowed him to pull the covers back over her and rest his arm protectively over her shoulder. She felt him stroke her hair and shift slightly to get comfortable.

As she closed her eyes, she heard him begin to softly hum a familiar tune. She smiled, realizing it was the same tune her mother had sung to her in her dreams.

* * *

**so how was it? If you enjoy it follow this / favourite this**


	5. Chapter 4 - Agents?

**Hey guys here's one of the main chapters! Enjoy!**

* * *

Emma came out of her bed room, fully dressed in her armour and sat in the kitchen.

" Hey there kiddo" Tony said drinking milk at the bar.

" Got a hangover, hey Tony?" Emma laughed pouring some juice in a glass.

" Watch it kid, a tried tony is a narky tony." Tony laughed finishing his milk.

" Your always narky..." She whispered and got a jab from him in the head.

" What you doing today?" Tony asked pouring another milk.

" I'm not on training today, so I'm just going to relax here at avengers..." Emma said leaning on Tony.

" Kay, the rest of us are out today, so be good!" He said kissing her forehead and walking out the kitchen.

" More like you be good!" She shouted after him.

Tony was her God Father because he and her father where very close friends but would never admit it. Jane, Pepper and Natasha where her God Mothers because they were ' BFF's ' with her mother and Thor was her guardian protector. The rest where her Uncles.

Emma walked to the window and noticed a figure by the entrance.

" That's strange..." Emma said, her father had put a shadows spell on the Avengers tower to make it look like an ordinary business building so no one would question who was there.

* * *

A man stood at the business building and looked up towards the windows, and found a young girl. Pulling out his phone he made a call.

" Sir, we found her." He said into the receiver and hung up.

* * *

Emma looked down at the man as he looked up at her. She walked away from the window and ran to the roof.

" JARVIS! Can you tell me who that is?" Emma asked but got no answer. " JAR... " Emma fell to the floor.

A man stood behind her with the back of a riffle held up.

" Miss Lokidottir, time for you to go on a little trip."

* * *

Emma opened her eyes, feeling groggy and sore. It felt like she'd been stuffed away in a box for the last few hours, and she knew she wouldn't be able to walk for hours without a little pain.

The room was still rather dark. She sighed, then closed her eyes again. She could pretend to be a sleep for a little while longer, but she knew that wasn't going to happen if her previous encounter taught her anything.

Emma stood up and stretched her limbs and walked towards the door and noticed a sticky note on it.

'_Rise and shine! You have got one hell of a day a head of you. Your integration begins at 0900. And I think it's clear that you can't escaped.' _She looked over at the clock and noted it was 0845.

She yelled curses as she fell onto the bed. " Oh Father, can you not help me !" She yelled as silent tears streamed down her cheeks. She happened to look a the window when she noticed a little figure on the window sill.

She jumped up and ran to the window, opening it to see a green and black snake sitting there.

" Go, shoo! They will hurt you if they see a harmless snake out here..." She paused when she touched its head when a green mist covered the snake leaving behind her spell book.

" Oh father! Thank you !" She whispered. She was looking through the book for transportation spells when she heard foot steps and muffled voices.

" ..._Has she made a sound_ ...?" She heard an agent say. When another set of foot steps was heard along with the rattling of keys.

_" I think I might have heard her yell_..." The other agent said behind the door. Emma ran from the window to beside the door and covered herself with the shadows.

" _you heard her yell?_... Hey she's gone !" The agent said holding the door open to show the other agent.

Emma used this to her advantage and ran through the door. She got to the security station where she saw her armour, she magicked it on and continued running until she ran outside of the facility.

" I'm in New Mexico... Mum! " Emma ran back inside the facility and straight to the holding cells.

When she got there, agents where running here and there and one agent barking orders.

" Guard Lewis and make sure no one gets past! " the poor little agent ran off to the left, and Emma followed. She came to a door with 'Lewis' written on the door. She ran through the door to see a crummy room and a brown haired woman in sweat pants and a worn t-shirt, sat on the worn bed.

" Miss Lewis?" Emma asked the woman who wasn't phased by a girl walking through a closed door.

" Emma..." The woman asked walking towards her.

" Time to go home, Mum ." Emma cried as she hugged her mother.

" Stop!" The turned around to see an agent fire a pistol, green mist covered them and they were gone.

* * *

**So how did you like it ? Please leave any reviews and thanks to those who have faved, followed and reviewed**


End file.
